


Watching Airplanes

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Songs [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Sarah still struggling with her memory loss has left Burbank and Chuck behind.Casey is about to get on a plane and leave with Gertrude.Watching Airplanes - Gary Allen*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Watching Airplanes

Chuck was sitting on the hood of the Vic, hoping Casey wouldn’t somehow know and shoot him, but then again Casey left him the car, yeah he did specifically say ‘take care of my baby and if you leave even a scratch i’ll kill you’ but Chuck needed somewhere to sit so he would watch the planes leave the airport.  
The sun was starting to set and it was like some cheesy romance movie where one of the people are being all sad watching a plane fly away with the person they love on it. Chuck hadn’t even realized that he loved Casey, well not fully, he knew there was something there but he was confused, it wasn’t until he watched Casey and Gertrude walk away that it really hit him.  
Yesterday was the last time the team was in Castle together, Casey announced he was going to Washington with Gertrude and Sarah decided to move to London with Bryce, even though most of her memories were still gone Bryce called and she said she needed to be with him. Chuck thought he would be sad that his wife was leaving him to be with his college fling, but he felt relief more than anything.  
Chuck was thankful that Morgan and Alex had decided to stay and help with Carmichael Industries because he wouldn't be able to do it without them.  
He didn’t get any sleep last night, he cried more than he would like to admit, he spent way too long thinking about the hug Casey gave him, he had hugged Casey many times, but Casey usually just growled at him until he let him go, but last night Casey wrapped his arms around him and held him there for a while.  
So here he was watching the airplanes, wondering which one Casey was on, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

‘I know you won’t get this until you land and turn your phone back on but I just need you to know how much you mean to me, how much I liked working with you for over five years, and I know you aren’t one for emotions but I needed you to know that I have feelings for you. Obviously I’m not expecting anything back. I honestly thought about chasing you down to the gate like in a cheesy movie or running down the runway after your plane, but I didn’t want to be embarrassed by confessing my feelings and having you just stare at me like I’m crazy. This is crazy. I’m sorry. Enjoy your time in DC and wherever your travels take you working with Gertrude, maybe we can meet up in a few months and have coffee. Safe travels my friend’

Chuck regretted sending that ‘Please ignore that Casey, I’m sorry’

He was thinking maybe he should just go home, but he really didn’t want to go back to his empty apartment, Sarah had movers come and get all her stuff and it was just weird being there, yeah they had been sleeping in separate rooms for months it still felt weird living alone for the first time in his life. So he decided to stay there and watch the sunset.

“What the fuck are you doing Bartwoski”  
Chuck fell off the hood of the car as he scrambled to get up. “Ouch”  
Casey walked over and helped him up,  
“What the hell are you doing getting your ass prints all over my baby?”  
“What are you doing not on a plane?”  
“I got your message and looked up where the Vic was and saw you were here so here I am?”  
“But why?”  
Casey, still holding Chuck’s hand from helping him up, pulled him closer “How else could I do this” he lightly pressed his lips to Chuck’s.  
Chuck grabbed the back of Casey’s head, not wanting him to back away as he opened his mouth wanting to deepen the kiss. Casey’s tongue was warm against his, making him moan.

“God Chuck” Casey whispered, pulling back just enough to look in his eyes.  
“I didn’t realize how long I’ve been wanting that” Chuck licked his lips that were red and slightly swollen, making Casey let out a small growl. “When is your flight?”  
“It already left, I’m staying”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand walking over to the back of the Vic, he opened the back door “Get in”  
“We are in public”  
“Get in Bartowski”  
Chuck climbed into the backseat, sliding over to make room for Casey.  
When Casey slid in, he leaned over the front seat, Chuck tried to see what he was doing but he was too distracted by Casey’s ass.  
Casey sat back down next to him “Now we will be fine”  
“What did you do?”  
“Turned on privacy mode, now no one can see in and there is a ventilation system, which you would know if you read the manual before driving her like I requested, she may look old but she is high tech”  
“What is that feature for?”  
“Fucking” he smirked  
“Oh uh really?”  
“No Bartowski, it’s for steak outs, not shut the hell up”  
“Do you have condoms and lube?”  
Casey opened up the backpack he had and pulled out a smaller bag, “Yeah” he unzipped it, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, handing them to Chuck.  
“I’ve thought about this many times, never thought it would actually happen and never thought you would want to do this in the Vic”  
“If you make a mess, then you’re cleaning it up, get those pants off” Casey slid his shoes and socks off, lifting his hips off the seat so he could push his pants and boxers down.  
“Oh my god” Chuck couldn’t resist reaching over and wrapping his hands around Casey’s thick cock. Chuck had never been with a guy before, well he did make out with Bryce once, but that was a secret he would never tell anyone.  
“I’ve never had sex with a man”  
“Maybe we should save the penetration for when we are not in the back of the car and we have more time to prep you” Casey growled, bucking up a little as Chuck’s thumb swiped over the tip of his leaking cock. “Get your pants off Chuck”  
Chuck stroked him a few more times before getting undressed. “Should I take my shirt off?”  
“Yes” Casey pulled off his tight black shirt  
Chuck felt really awkward sitting there naked next to Casey who looked like a statue carved by Michelangelo.  
Casey grabbed him, and pulled him into his lap, he had to keep his head down so he wouldn’t hit it on the ceiling of the car. “Stop being shy, you look good”  
Chuck laughed “Yeah okay”  
“I like it” Casey poured a little bit of lube on his hand before wrapping it around Chuck’s cock “Especially this part”  
Chuck moaned into a kiss.  
Casey lined his cock up with Chuck’s stroking them together, “Damn Chuck, I can’t wait to get my mouth all over you”  
“Don’t say that, fuck”  
“I’m more excited to get that damn mouth of yours on my dick, those plump lips are all I could think about when you were going on and on about bullshit”  
“Wait, seriously how long have you felt like that”  
“Longer than I’d like to admit”  
“Clearly I went for the wrong spy”  
“No shit Sherlock”  
“Can I?” Chuck grabbed Casey’s wrist. “I wanna try”  
Casey moved his hand away to let Chuck take over, he ran his lubed covered hand around to Chuck’s ass, his middle finger teasing over his hole.  
“Oh” Chuck moaned, stroking them faster “More”  
Casey’s pushed the tip of his finger passed the tight muscle, Chuck yelled out as he came. “Woah”  
“Keep going Bartowski” Casey growled  
“Right, sorry” Chuck’s hand was a little shaky from his orgasm but he kept stroking Casey as they kissed, Casey’s finger still teasing at his hole, soon Casey’s come joined the mess Chuck made.  
“I think we need to get cleaned up and head back to your apartment”  
“I like that idea, but let’s not tell anyone you’re still here, I’m going to lock you away for a few days so I can have you to myself”  
“Sounds good to me”

“Oh my god John, the sun isn’t even up, whose idea was a flight this early?”  
“You didn’t have to come with me, you chose to”  
“I’ve always wanted to go to New York”  
“Ever wanted a blow job while on a plane to New York” Casey whispered in his ear  
“Are you insane?”  
“No, just horny”  
“We are not having sex on a plane”  
“Handjob under the blanket”  
“We are going to get in trouble”  
“Most people are sleeping and have headphones in” Casey hand moved up Chuck’s thigh “Or we could sneak off to the bathroom”  
“There is no such thing, everyone will know if we sneak off to the bathroom”  
“I don’t care if people know”  
“I don’t want to get arrested”  
“Then I guess it’s a good thing there is no sky marshal on this plane”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I know things” Casey grabbed Chuck’s earlobe with his teeth “Come on Bartowski, be adventurous”  
“Is this some kind of kink? You always want to do it everywhere we go”  
“Because I can’t get enough of you”  
“And you know it’s almost impossible for me to say no to you”  
Chuck turned in his seat a little, “If we get in trouble this is all your fault” his hand making its way into Casey’s pants, now he knows why Casey suggested they wear comfy pants for the flight.  
“I’ll take full credit”

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Airplanes by Gary Allen
> 
> Sittin Out here on the hood of this truck looking up  
> At a caramel-colored sunset sky  
> Checkin my watch doin the math in my head  
> Counting back words to when you said goodbye  
> Well those runway lights are gettin brighter
> 
> Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Take off and fly  
> Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
> And why you dont love me anymore  
> Right now im sittin' out here watching airplanes
> 
> I would've lied could've cried should've tried harder  
> Done anything to make you stay  
> I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window  
> Saw me runnin down the runway just like i was crazy  
> That fence is too high so am i
> 
> So I'm just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Take off and fly  
> Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
> And why you don't love me anymore  
> By now i know you're thirty thousand feet above me  
> But a million miles away, a million miles away  
> By now i know i outta act like you don't love me
> 
> But im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Take off and fly  
> Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Take off and fly  
> Tryin to figure out which one you might be on  
> And why you don't love me anymore
> 
> Yeah im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Go by, by, by  
> Im just sittin' out here watching airplanes  
> Baby bye, bye, bye


End file.
